


Cappuccino

by rebelsprite38



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsprite38/pseuds/rebelsprite38
Summary: Lois goes out for a cappuccino after finishing a story and has more than her own thoughts to keep her company.





	Cappuccino

Clack-clack-clack. Clackity clakity. Tap tap.

  
“Hastings testified…”

Click click click…

“Mollen had…”

Clack click…

“the plans…”

Click click…

“for…”

Clickity…

“merger.”

Tap!

“Done.”

The rest of the newsroom continued typing furiously, but Lois exhaled her relief. She had finished today’s story. “Babe, I don’t know how you write yours without, you know” she gestured at him with a roll of her eyes. “Super-speed.” She whispered.

  
“Very…slowly.” His eyebrows were furrowed as he squinted at his screen. “I have to. Or my keyboard will be toast.”

“Hmm.” Lois watched Clark as he worked.

He had a cute way of working with silent tenacity. She could barely keep her thoughts to herself when she wrote, but Clark? He gave a 2000-word speech without saying anything at all.

Lois picked up her purse. “Hey, Smallville, I’m going to get that French vanilla cappuccino. Want anything?”

“No…No, sweetheart, I’m fine.” He had finally looked up from his work to give her a slight smile.

“Alrighty.” She kissed him on his hair. As much as she wanted to talk to him about the story she had just wrapped up she could see that he was focused. Later, she thought to herself, and walked toward the smell of coffee.

 

* * *

 

The sunny day Metropolis was blessed with did not seem to fit the current mood the people in it. Store owners could still be seen cleaning up the mess from the latest villain attack on the city.

  
_Thank God it was a low-level guy_ , Lois mused. What kind of mess would it have been if that maniac, Lex Luthor, were still around? Lois rolled her eyes at the thought.

“One French vanilla cappuccino, please.” Lois stuffed her hands in her pockets. As sunny as it was it was still very, very cold. This was the kind of cold that mockingly reminded her of the warm climate of Dallas the last time she visited there.

She handed the vendor the money and began the walk back to the Daily Planet.

She hadn’t thought about Dallas in a long time.

But that was John’s dream.

John Corben. When the two of them had been together he talked about moving south. He invited her there to show her what the two of them could have.

_Too bad he tried to kill Clark. That kind of sealed that one!_ She laughed. She could remember the first time Corben, or Metallo – as he liked to be called – faced off with Clark. It’s funny how nearly every supervillain seems routine until they reveal their kryptonite heart! Clark had had experience with a foe bringing kryptonite to a fight, but had never seen one bring it inside their body! Lois grew somber remembering the look of horrified shock on Clark’s face when he saw the heart. Sigh. He had been through a lot in his lifetime. A lot of crazy.

Lois let her mind drift into more pleasant thoughts. She wondered what she was having for dinner. She shook her head. She moved on to what she was going to buy for dinner.

A small hissing sound interrupted her thoughts. That was never good.

Nearby her, in a store window she saw smoke and what looked like a small spark…

BANG!

Lois ducked instinctively but found she was not near enough to be in danger. She was near enough to see four men exit the store through the new gaping hole that the blast had created. The idiots had on black ski masks and everything. They carried black duffel bags. This time Lois just tilted her head to the side and shook it.

She watched the men walk a distance away. They appeared to stop and argue with each other, probably about the failed portion of their plan that they had just met. Lois looked in the shop and entered through the door.

“Okay, check the scene,” she muttered, reminding herself of her CPR training. There was still a bit of smoke floating around, but she could see that the store either sold antiques or repaired clocks. Or both.

“Is anyone in here?” she yelled. “Anyone?”

She was interrupted by a cough behind an old counter. Rushing over, she found an older man lying on the floor, struggling to get up. She gave him her arm and pulled hard. This was enough to right the frail old man. He took a few seconds to steady himself.

“Are you alright?” Lois was pulling out her cell phone now. She should probably have called Clark by now, but the looters were already gone anyway. Now what the situation needed was an ambulance.

The old man didn’t move to answer. He stared past her.

Lois turned and saw it – another bomb, not detonated yet. It was the cartoon kind, with a long wick and everything. The wick flickered like a backyard sparkler stick. A sick feeling rose in her stomach as she realized how close it was to the…

There was an explosion. The last one didn’t do any damage, but this Lois could feel this one. It was as if a large wall of wind knocked into her. She popped her ears. Lois blinked in confusion, trying to remove the blue from her vision to see what had happened. The blue mass in her vision moved.

“Lois? Are you alright?”

Lois exhaled in relief. “Superman. Thank God.”

Before either of them could say more, the old man cried out as well. Superman went to help the star struck and slightly concussed man. He smiled as the man exclaimed the familiar words, “I can’t believe it’s you!”

Lois, however, could believe it. She didn’t know how, and she didn’t know when, but she was not surprised. She smiled as she walked out of the store, waving off the paramedics. All things considered, this was one of their less eventful saves. At least I wasn’t a hostage this time. She rubbed the back of her neck. Walking away from the door of the shop she noticed the four robbers, sitting on the curb in front of police cars. They had somehow been tied up by the black duffel bags.

Lois shook her head at Superman’s handiwork and ran right into someone.

“Hey!” It was Clark. He straightened his tie. “Are you –“

“I’m fine, Clark,” Lois helped him straighten the tie more. Sometimes he needed a little help looking like he didn’t just super-speed over. “Thanks for…asking.” She smiled.

Clark smiled. His shoulders relaxed. He took her hand and the two began walking back toward the Planet.

Lois thought for a minute before she said anything.

“Clark?”

“Yes?” His honest blue eyes made her feel vulnerable. But they also gave her the feeling that he knew how she felt and what she wanted to say.

“Nothing. Let’s talk about something else.”

He sighed. “Let’s change the subject? Maybe you can tell me about that story you just wrapped up. I love hearing you tell it.” He smiled.

Lois stopped walking and stared at him in disbelief. Clark lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. Lois shook her head and kissed him. “I never wanted to go to Dallas.”

They continued walking, Clark walking hesitantly, as if deciding whether he should ask or not. He decided not.

Lois looked at Clark. “How did you know, anyway? The police didn’t even hear it and I never called you.”

“Lo, you were within 30 miles of the Planet. I could hear the bomb go off.”

“Yeah. That’s normal.”

 

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
